Tentpoling
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: After a few weeks travelling with the remainder of JNPR, Ruby feels like she it's time for her and Jaune to take their relationship to the next level. However, she soon learns she's not the only one there.


**Disclaimer: I do not RWBY nor any of the characters used.**

* * *

Tonight was the night.

Ruby Rose gave herself another quick glance through the only mirror she had brought with her from Patch.

While there were some things she couldn't bring, Yang had always told her that a lady should always bring a mirror. It was pretty much the only thing her and Weiss could agree on.

Her face had a hint of make-up. It wasn't perfect as it was self-applied but she had wanted to look her best and Nora was surprisingly good at teaching the ways of the eyeshadow.

She wore her old Pajamas, the same ones she used to wear in Becon. She had grown a bit since then so the old camisole and pants combo was a bitsnug on her figure which the brunette was counting on.

Jaune was either a really great gentleman or really really dense. While his lack of libido and perversion combined with his somewhat innocent charm was one of the reasons Ruby really liked the guy, it had gotten a bit irksome to the point she started feeling that Jaune didn't even see her as a woman.

Ruby Rose was growing up in jer own way.

Ruby had even put on something a bit more...Yang underneath her pajamas. She had accidentally packed it with the rest of her clothes and it definitely stood out from her kiddy panties. It wasn't part of the collection that Dad had one day swore to burn, it was still a bit adult.

Also, Ruby liked the lace.

Wait.

Holdup.

It's not like she was expecting to go that far. It was too soon. There was too much to risk. It wasn't the right time

 _'Concentrate, girl. Concentrate.'_ Ruby slapped both of her cheeks twice to try stop her naughty thoughts. She had a game plan tonight and she was going to pull through with it.

She took one last look in the mirror. Seeing everything, alright, she nodded and left her tent through a rain of petals.

She always found her semblance to be the best perfume.

* * *

Exposition

It had been a few weeks (or maybe months) since she had left her home in Patch to travel with the remaining members of JNPR.

The travels and adventures had been hard. Ruby could've written a whole volume on what had happened. But since not all of it had been written, she'd rather not delve into that yet.

What she found the hardest to cope with though was the loneliness.

They had decided on putting up four different tents whenever they slept which was fine but it was only when it was night and she was alone with her fears and pressures when Ruby realized how hard it was.

She had been used to sleeping with Yang then to the noisiness of having a room shared by four teens.

Alone in her tent, the only thing that kept Ruby company were her worries.

What happened to Blake?

Will Yang be okay?

Can we do this?

Can I do this?

She was barely getting rest until one night Jaune came over to ask if she had wanted to talk. He said stuff about how she didn't look so good that morning.

The next morning, even though they talked till dawn, Ruby had found herself more relaxed than she had been since Beacon.

So the next night, she snuck into Jaune's tent to talk more and they've been doing it nightly since. Nora practically stayed in Jaune's tent anyways.

Most recently though, Jaune and her nightly talks have gotten a bit...heated. Well, as heated as a two hormonal teenagers talking between themselves would get.

For the past few nights, Jaune had even started holding her hand the whole time.

Now, Runy Rose thought of herself as an optimist. She knew that, while things were bad, she and all her friends were going to set things right.

However, she was not the naive child she had been. People had died. People she knew and were friends with had died.

So, just in case for the worst, Ruby thought she'd at least like to have had her first kiss or even made out with someone.

Of course, she had decided to share this with Jaune. Not only was it the only choice seeing as Ren and Nora had each other, Over the course of the trip, Ruby had found herself more smitten with the boy.

Maybe it was how he had gotten so serious yet was still a goof around her. Jaune had grown after Pyrrha's death, a bit more somber, but the same old Jaune.

Maybe it was how he had started growing a bit more manly and his features sharpened in jist the right way. Pyrrha had really made sure the blonde would ne able to hold his own and it showed.

Or maybe there was just something about blond blue-eyes doofuses moping about their first love that made the Rose just want to comfort the guy.

Somewhere, Summer Rose sneezed.

End Exposition

* * *

In a shower of petals, Ruby appeared in front of Jaune's tent.

It would actually take her around five seconds to walk to it from her own so she had to run around the campground a bit to let the smell of roses seep in.

Ruby took a few depp breaths.

In and Out.

In and Out.

In and Out.

The girl blushed and shook her head. She had to concentrate if she was to get through the plan.

Slowly, she moved the flap open and stepped into the tent.

"H-hey Jaune. I was wondering if-Jaune?!"

All hormone-driven thoughts exited Ruby's brain as she rushed to her friend who was lying on the floor, his eyes eerily distant.

It looked like he was having another fit.

Over the duration of the trip, Jaune has had what Ren liked to call fits and Nora liked to call crazy spells. He'd lose his focus and concentration for a wile and when he'd come back he'd just know things which would then turn out to be true.

Jaune claimed he heard voices speaking to him whenever it happened. However, the amount of time he spent in his fits had increased leading to the team agreeing that it was to be avoided.

Ruby made her way to Jaune and supported his upper body. He had that faraway look again.

"Jaune! Jaune! Its me, Ruby! Snap out of it!" Ruby cried as she shook the blonde to snap hom out of it.

"Py-Pyrrha?"

Okay, that hurt but Ruby was undeterred.

"No, Jaune. It's me, Ruby. Ruby Rose. Girl you met on the first day. Crater Face. Remember? Please?"

At this, the fog in Jaune's eyes cleared a bit and some focus returned.

"R-ruby?"

Upon hearing her name, Ruby smiles and feels her cheeks heat up a little.

"Yep! The one and only!"

Silence arrived as they both continued to stare into the other's eyes.

Blue met Silver.

Jaune's lips met Ruby's.

Her first kiss tasted like toothpaste. The fresh minty kind.

Her eyes widened before slowly closing and returning the kiss. She wasn't really sure what to do now though so she followed her instincts.

 _Jaune's reserved. You have to be the one who makes the move. You're not going to get any drilling unless you drill into his dense head._

Ruby pressed herself into the kiss more, the minty taste now mixing with her own cookie-like taste. She felt Jaune moan into her mouth which meant she was doing well.

Hm?

 _Straddle him! He's not going to let you fall. Trust him._

Not breaking the liplocking, Ruby moved even closer to Jaune and put her leg on his other side, effectively sitting on him. She grabbed his shoulders, pushing against them, while Jaune used his arms to not fall.

That was odd. While her instincts seemed to be spot on, they almost sounded like...

"Pyrrha?" mumbled out Ruby as she seperated from Jaune, her cheeks flushed.

 _Hello again, Ruby!_

'What are you doing in here' Ruby screamed in her mind and almost screamed out loud.

 _You know that thing you did in Beacon? Well some of my aura caught on to it and now I'm here._

 _'Can you even do that?'_

 _My semblance is magnetism. It's not the worst theory out there on how I survive. I must have activated by being this close to the part of me within Jaune._

Ruby was so caught up with her mental conversation that she almost shrieked when Jaune's hand crept under her shirt

 _'Woah! I thought he said the only thing you thing he's done was one kiss? How is he...so...'_

 _Well, the thing is I sorta trained him while he was asleep as well. You know, make him touch me and all and tell him when it'd feel good. I even bought these tapes for him to listen to while he was asleep. Recorded by some devil fluke or something._

 _'That's...so...'_

"Mmm... Oh Jaune!," Ruby moaned. Jaune's increased ministrations on her developing breasts was making it harder for Ruby to tell Pyrrha how creepy she was.

Why else do you think I was so patient with him? I'm a very stressed out girl, Ruby. But now here you are claiming my hard work.

 _'But that doesn't mean-OH SWEET COOKIE DOUGH! WHAT IS HE DOING!"_

Whatever rebukes Ruby had were cut short as one of Jaune's hands went south and started doing amazing _**amazing**_ things.

 _Oh yeah. I told him that was a sword training exercise. Something with grip. Had him practice on actual concrete until he turned it into putty. It's basically muscle memory now. Ruby, you there?_

 _'I'M! COMING!'_

 _Oh wait. I do see a huge wave of Euphoria coming. And done. Well, how was it?_

"That was...That was amazing," panted out Ruby to which Jaine just shyly smiled. He rubbed the back of his head, his hands still covered in her fluids.

 _Okay, Ruby. Time to get back in there. It's your turn to give him pleasure. It's time for you to give him a blowjob this time. Don't worry, I'll guide you through it. Just push him down first._

 _'What haven't you done to him?'_ Ruby had to ask as she pushed Jaune down with no resistance and started to unbutton his pants

 _Short of penetrating my vagina? You'll soon find out. He's gotten really good. Actually, he already was before I even began training. Maybe, it's natural?_

Somewhere, the author of Ninjas in Love sneezed.

 _I, too, have knowledge of this subject within my database so I believe I could be of service._

Wait.

Ruby's eyes widened. That wasn't Pyrrha's voice. She knew this voice.

"PENNY?!"

"I believe it's pronounced Penis, Rubes" corrected Jaune.

 _Salutations, friend! I had latched myself on to Miss Nikos' aura. Which is now latched on to your own! Isn't it super?_

 _'First Pyrrha, now Penny. Is anyone else there?'_

 _Imagine seeing you here, Red._

 _'Not funny, Pyrrha.'_

 _Sorry. Couldn't help it._

"Um Ruby?" Jaune looked up from his position to see the girl just staring at his penis, blank-eyed but oddly fixated. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Jaune. It's just my first time and all. There's just a lot of things going on in my head right now."

"Are you sure?"

 _If you don't seal your lips on that mouth, don't expect to be able to in the near future._

"Yeah it's fine! Let's get through this together!" Ruby smiled at Jaune...or at least she tried to. There was something getting in the way of h-

 _Start with the tip. If you could fit that in the rest is easy._

 _I agree with this battle strategy! Comparing the length and width of the male genitalia with the diameter and depth of your mouth, not to mention the diameter of your own genetalia, the best plan for attack is-_

 _'Thank you, Penny. Itms awkward enough as it is..'_

 _It was my pleasure!_

For some reason, even if she was just a voice, Ruby could imagine Penny saluting.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her shoulders and Ruby found herself staring back at Jaune's blue eyes.

"Ruby, I...think we shouldn't be doing this yet," confessed Jaune much to Runy's dismay.

"What! Was it because of all the staring? It's not that I found it weird or anything. Look I can do it!"

She moved her hand to grab it but was stopped by Jaune's own which he followed by grabbing the other one as well.

"Look Rubes. What we have is something I enjoy and I don't want to make it go so fast," said Jaune which only caused Ruby to bow her head.

"Is it Pyrrha?" asked Ruby with a low voice.

There was silence. Strangely, the voices had quieted down too.

One second passed. Then another. Then maybe a year.

Finally, Jaune spoke.

"No." He squeezed her hands and Ruby dared to look ino his eyes. "It's not Pyrrha."

Another silence.

Another moment passed.

"Weeeell...okay!" Satisfied with what she saw, Ruby gave Jaune a quick peck on the lips before standing up and making her way to the entrance of the tent. "But I expect this to be the first on the list of things to do when this is all over. And I mean everything."

"Even before the cookie factory?"

Jaune smiled and, even with his monster of a dick out, he was still that charming boy who helped her on the first day of school.

"Second then."

Ruby smiled back and, even if her panties were uncomfably damp, she still felt the same innocent flutter in her heart.

"Night, Ruby."

"Night, Jaune."

* * *

 _You sure about this, Ruby?_

Ruby looked up into the starry sky.

When things looked bad, she could always rely on the stars to be there for her. Even if the day came, they'd still be there later.

 _'Yeah, I'm sure. Hey, where's Penny?'_

 _I'm not sure. Something about going through your weapons blueprints to see if she could possess that?_

 _'Now that's interesting!'_ Ruby broke into a grin as she made her way back to her tent.

* * *

 _Is that your answer?_

 _'...Yeah.'_

 _I will always be with you. Our bond will never break. Infinite in distance..._

 _'...and unbound by death. I...I release your soul...'_

 _...and by my shoulder, protect thee. Goodbye for now, Jaune Arc. Heheh. I guess the name does slip off the tongue._

 _'See you on my cereal, Pyrrha Nikos .'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _'Do you believe in destiny?'_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **AN: Haisai! Dat finale right?**

 **I pretty much wrote most of this in one sitting as I really wanted to post this on Valentine's. Course I didn't make and don't feel like writing this anymore.**

 **So I did what any shitty author would do. Wrap it up immediately and call it a day. I feel like if I don't post this incomplete work, it'll just rot in my recycle bin.**

 **They were supposed to go all the way with more Pyrrha and Penny banter and introspection.**

 **Oh well. I think I'd at least like to go back and revisit the idea of forceghost!Pyrrha. I'd probably try a rewrite of this some other day. Or at least get someone else to do it.**

 **Also shoutout to the inspiration of this fic, Backseat Driving by ItsaRandomUsername. Miles better than this one. Go check it out!**

 **Ciao!**

* * *

Lie Ren grimaced, reloading his Storm Lotus. Nora herself was barely awake, mainly because he woke her up but so partly due to jist how formidable their opponent was.

This was to be his toughest battle yet.

And it was against some bird that smelled like it took a dive into a brewery.

 _'There is no way I am letting this happen again! What is it with blonde dofuses that always end up getting the girls? Ugh.'_

Qrow Branwen was very displeased and also very very drunk.


End file.
